


Green

by Podcastporn



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcastporn/pseuds/Podcastporn
Summary: Kate and Bertie do a scene.





	Green

"Hey, Kate, you wanna do a scene?"

"Yeah, sure. What are you in the mood for?"

"Spanking. Sex too, but I really really want to be spanked right now."

"Ok, yeah, I'm definitely down for that. What if I fucked you after? Or, no, actually, what if I fingered you, then put a plug in you and had you eat me out before I let you come?"

"Yes. Uh, yes, I would definitely like that, please." Kate smirked at Bertie's expression.

"I need to finish up with this-- meet me in my room in like thirty minutes?"

"Perfect."

__________

"Do you remember your safe words?"

"Green for go, yellow for slow down or pause, red for stop."

"Good. Now be a good boy and strip for me."

Kate watched as Bertie undressed, making no effort to hide her appreciation. Bertie blushed at her regard.

She left her own clothes on for the time being. Bertie being the only one undressed added a little reminder of the power differential that they both enjoyed. 

Kate grabbed their supplies and set them down near her on the bed, so they'd be in easy reach once she was done spanking him. 

Once Bertie was naked, Kate pressed a kiss against his lips. She could tell he wanted to deepen it, but he was holding back and letting her lead. She indulged him-- and herself-- a little, deepening the kiss a little before pulling back.

She sat down on the bed and patted her lap. Bertie spread himself across it, positioning his ass across her lap. She patted it lightly in appreciation.

"Perfect," she said.

She doesn't give him warning before the first slap. Bertie tries to stifle a moan.

"Don't try to be quiet. I want to hear exactly what this is doing to you," Kate orders him. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Bertie says.

"Good," she says, and follows it with three quick smacks, one after the other. Bertie's gasps are music to her ears. 

She doesn't put too much force behind her slaps, at first. She wanted to warm him up, tease him a little.

She finds a good rhythm quickly, alternating between different positions and different levels of force. Bertie gets more and more flustered. She can feel him starting to get hard against her leg.

"Color?" She checks.

"Green," he manages, voice unsteady. 

"I want you to count the last few for me, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

She gives him a hard smack.

"One."

Another.

"Two."

She pauses for a moment, trying to decide whether she's going to go to five or ten. She'll do another color check after five, she decides, and as long as that's green and he seems fine she'll go to ten. 

Without warning, she smacks his Bertie's ass again. It startles him a bit, she can tell. Good. "Three," he says.

She gives him another couple of smacks in quick succession, barely letting him finish saying "four" before the fifth one comes.

"Five."

"What's your color?"

"Green, sir." 

She gives a light smack- "Six"- followed by a harder one. "Seven."

She can feel Bertie's erection against her leg. He's hard now, although he's not making any effort to move in a way that would give him any relief. He knows he's not supposed to, and he's a good boy. 

He won't be coming for a while yet. 

She gives him a particularly firm smack.

"Eight."

She smacks him once more on each cheek- "Nine. T-ten."- and then rubs his ass lightly. She can see the marks on his skin from her hand. Sitting was going to hurt, tomorrow-- she knew he was looking forward to it, knew that she was, too. She was glad that the only people they were going to see tomorrow were their other partners, who Bertie wouldn't have to bother hiding his winces from. 

Bertie's flushed, panting. If she were a kinder domme, she'd let him come.

"Color?"

"Green."

"Do you remember what we're going to do, now that I'm done spanking you?"

"Y-you're going to finger me. And then you're going to- to put a plug in me, and have me eat you out."

"And when are you going to be allowed to come?"

"After you do. Sir."

"Good memory. And your color, for all this?"

"Still green."

"Alright. I'm going to have you drink a bit of water and catch your breath while I get undressed. If I see your hand on your cock, you aren't going to like what happens next."

She helped him move off her lap, to a kneeling position, and gave him a water bottle. Once she was sure he was steady enough to drink from it, she undressed herself quickly. She didn't need to be naked while she fingered him, technically, but getting undressed with lube fingers was the last thing she wanted to deal with. 

Once she was naked and Bertie was hydrated, she put the water bottle back on the nightstand and had Bertie position herself across her lap again. Bertie was still hard, but he'd calmed down enough that she thought he'd actually be able to last until she came. She didn't want to set him up for failure.

She carefully positioned Bertie so that his cock wasn't touching anything, this time. 

She pressed a slick finger against his entrance, gently rubbing against it without actually pushing in. If they weren't doing a scene, she knew he'd have been begging for her to finger him already. She usually didn't tease him this much outside of scenes, but she'd heard him begging Roger to just finger or fuck him already more times than she could count. 

Once Bertie was good and riled up, she finally let her finger slip in. It went in smoothly, not big enough to be a stretch. 

She thrust it in and out of him quickly, not yet letting it brush against his prostate. 

She added another finger soon after. She scissored her fingers methodically, opening him up. She let her fingers brush lightly against his prostate a couple of times-- just a tease, not enough to drive him nuts. Definitely not as much as he'd want.

She pressed a third finger against his entrance. "Color?"

"Green."

She let the third finger join the other two. She started thrusting her fingers in and out, faster this time.

She loved feeling him open up around her fingers. Loved seeing that tight little hole he'd started out with become loose and open and wet, loving knowing she could make him open for her that way. 

"You're being so good for me," Kate said. Bertie moaned at the praise. 

She let her fingers press against his prostate on most thrusts. It was a lot of stimulation, she knew. If   
Bertie had been allowed to, he would have come without much additional help.

She finally pulled her fingers out. Bertie instinctively whined a little at the loss, but caught himself. 

"No complaining, now, or I won't let you have your plug. Alright?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be good."

"I know you will."

She pressed the plug into Bertie. It wasn't very big, but it was angled so that it pressed against his prostate. Not coming was going to be a challenge.

She gave him a firm pat on the ass, driving the plug in tighter and making his ass hurt even more where it was already bruised from being spanked. He moaned. She'd be tempted to have him get off that way, if she wasn't far too interesting in coming herself.

She repositioned them on the bed, her lying down on her back, Bertie on his elbows and knees in front of her cunt. 

"Go on. The sooner I come, the sooner you do."

He didn't need any further encouragement, leaning in to lap at her hole. She was very wet already just from seeing her effect on him, and he lapped that all up before going to focus on her clit. Kate thrust her hips against his face, his tongue exactly where she wanted it.

Before long, she was coming, thrusting her hips and moaning. Bertie licked her through it, stopping just when it was becoming too much.

She looked and saw his cock was still hard.

"You've been so good. I think it's time for your reward."

She sat up, wrapping one hand around his cock while using the other one to twist the plug in him. That was enough. He finally came. Kate stroked him through it.

When he was done, Kate rubbed a soothing hand against his back.

"I'm going to pull the plug out, okay?"

He nodded.

Kate slowly pulled it out. She could see him wince as the widest part of it caught on his rim, but it was soon out. 

Kate cleaned them off, telling Bertie how good he was as she did so. She gave him more water to drink, and drank some herself, then rubbed some lotion into Bertie's bruised ass. 

"Do you want a snack or a nap?"

"Nap first, I think," Bertie said. 

She wrapped her arms around Bertie, making sure he felt safe and secure. When she saw that he had passed out, she let herself slip into unconsciousness, too.


End file.
